Darken my Wings
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: What happens when two past lovers are seperated between Heaven and Hell. Will their love continue on?


**Bubble's P.O.V.**

It's always been like this I thought to myself woefully as I looked at myself in the reflection of the water. My luscious blond hair fell just above my chest instead of their usual style, my sky blue eyes wear laced with tears, I wore a cotton white dress that was just above my knees, above my head was a silver ring floating on its own, and on my back you could see my delicately made white angel wings that was just mere decoration.

"Hey, Bubs get up we're on patrol!" My sister Blossom says hovering over me showing off her wings as she flew.

"Yeah, no day dreaming on the job" my other sister says teasing me as she then came into view.  
"Ok" I say glumly and pick myself off the ground and walk along the clouds of the area as I watched my sisters fly above me and I sigh.

'Poor thing not being able to use her wing's'

'Why can't she fly Mama?'

'It's a disappointment really, her wings are so beautiful, but it seems as if they're just useless. Then there's her sister amazing the best flyers and vanquish any demon in sight'

People's voices say echoing in my mind and I cringe for a second losing my balance and falling through the clouds and into the human domain.

"Ahh" I scream closing my eyes shut as I began to fall. As moments passed it felt as if I was no longer flying and I heard a laugh.

"You can open your eyes" I heard a masculine voice say and I slowly started to open my eyes. When I opened them I looked to the side and my eyes widened at the handsome face in front of me. He had golden blond hair done in a winged styled, ocean blue eyes, he wore a tight shirt that show cases how rip he was, with leather black pants, he had black horns, a tail, and bat like wings.

"Y-your a demon" I say my eyes beginning to tear up and I wailed.

"Yeah so what you're an angel?" He says irritated. "Do you not know how to fly or something? You have wings" he says looking at my back seeing my white wings.

"Th-that's none of your business! Now let go of me!" I shout scared for my life even if he had just saved it.

"Fine" he says with a shrug. "Whatever you say" he says and then let's go of me and I began to fall again.

"Ahh" I shout and try to fly, but it was no use. I sent silent prayers to God to help me be able to fly, but he must have been a bit too busy at the time.

"You know I could help you if you asked me for help" he says falling just across from me with his hands behind his head positioned as if he were to do a sit up.

"No I'd rather die then seek help of your kind!" I shout at him.

"Well, isn't someone stubborn and stuck up" the boy says staring at me with a bored expression. "Fine by me I might even get a promotion if I say I killed an angel."

"Good for you" I shout and then notice how close I was coming to the ground and I closed my eyes shut waiting for impact; tears running down my face afraid of dying and going into an eternal slumber, all because of my wings that didn't work.

"Idiot" I hear the demon say and I feel someone flick my head. "Why would you do that?" He asks tears brimming his eyes and I looked at him.

I was taught that demons never really showed their emotions, they tormented humans and other supernatural beings, and they would never ever save anybody especially not an angel of God.

"B-because" I say and I felt warmth in my heart for some reason.

"Don't risk that again" he said holding me closer as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Why would you even care? And why are you acting like this I was told demons don't like showing their emotions" I ask him, curious and struck with fear at the same time.

"I've admired you from a far I guess you would say and you always looked so alone and always wore a fake smile. I wanted to be the one to actually make you smile. Also demons always wear their best poker faces, but I always let my emotions get the better of me" he says and gives me a sideways75 glance and I was absolutely positive I was beet red from blushing.

"O-oh" I say and he nods.

"I better take you back before you get into trouble with any officials" he says taking my hand in his and I noticed how cold it was.

I looked up to him with wide eyes making eye contact with him; I was trying to see if he was actually telling the truth and he was for some reason my heart seemed to become warm. "Can you tell me your name first before we go?" I ask finding confidences as I intertwined my fingers with his.

"My names Boomer and yours?" He asks and I drop my gaze to look at my bare feet.

"Bubbles" I say as he raised my chin to meet his gaze. The heat in my chest began to stir again and I felt as if I knew this man in the past maybe? "Boomer you know how you said that you feel like you know me from somewhere before I feel the same too" I say softly and his eyes widen and pulls my body closer to mine and I inhaled his scent as my hands clung to the front of his shirt burying my head in his chest as a single tear fell down my cheek.

"Come on we have to get you back" he says holding me close and I felt my feet leave the ground. "Hold on tight ok?" He says and I nod. The rest of the way we were both silent; the only thing you could hear was the pitter-patter of our hearts.

"Goodbye" he says putting me down until I felt my feet touch the soft fluffy cloud.

"Bye, be careful ok? There are people on patrol" I say and he nods looking at me his eyes locked on mine.

"I will" he says and then gets onto one of his knees. "Until we meet again my angel" he says kissing the back of my hand and I felt my heart flutter along with my cheeks turning red. He gives me one last glance until he descends leaving me alone once again.

I began to think and think until I wondered if I too were once human, like those wingless creatures that rule Earth. "Hey, Blossom" I say seeking the help of my sister.

"Yes, Bubbles?" She says coming up from behind me with a few books in hand.

"Is it possible for an angel to have a past life? Like we could have possibly lived in the Earth domain at one time" I say fidgeting with my hands. My eyes widened when my sister lunged at me covering my mouth and gave me a serious look.

"Don't ever ask that again, if you find out about your old self you'll be lost in an eternal slumber please don't" she said begging and I nod slowly.

"Yes, Blossom" I say and my eyes trailed down to the books and one caught my eye, I crouched down and held the book in my arms. "Is it okay if I could read this?" I ask and she nods and put her hand to her head.

"Just never go looking for who you use to be again, it scares me Bubbles" she says bending down to pick up her books.

"I'm sorry" I say giving her a small bow and scurry out of the room. I settle myself next to a cloud that had an old oak tree and a pond with a few goldfish filled inside of it.

I look to the book that was written in Italian and seemed to be a book full of old fairy tales. I opened it up to the first story inside of it was about a girl and a boy who had fallen in love. Later on the boy became sick and was on the brim of death. So the girl went to a devil and offered her life to him so the boy could survive. He accepted her request and spared the boy and he had even let the girl live for a few years. On the girl's death bed she finally told him how she saved him, heartbroken the boy bargained the devil to have him to be damned to hell instead of his beloved. The devil did so and the two lovers have been separated ever since.

My head began to thump and I felt sick.

"Attention all guards, a demon has been infiltrated we request that you all stay for the hearing of this being" a large booming voice says. I quickly shut the book closed and ran off to where the usual hearings were.

"This demon will be sentenced to death for trespassing the border" the archangel and I gasp at what I saw. It was Boomer with his poker face on looking through the crowd and his mask nearly broke when his eyes met mine. My heart began to shatter as I saw guardians bring him into the prison.

**The Next Day…**

"Bubbles what are you doing?" Boomer said after I used a spell to break the wall to the prison cell.

"Rescuing you, what were you thinking you idiot?" I said to him harshly tears filling my eyes as I used another spell to unlock his shackles.

"I wanted to see you again" he says rubbing his wrists and then hugged me tightly.

"Boomer what would have happened if they put you in eternal slumber what would happen then?" I say not hugging him back as I pondered through my thoughts. There was a silence in the chamber and I felt his hold tighten on me.

"Come with me" he says into my ear.

"Where I can't Boomer, I can't leave the ones I love" I say to him.

"But I did all for you don't you love me? We could flee to the human world and hide there" Boomer pleads and my gaze drops.

"I can't Boomer I'm sorry" I say softly and then he pulls away.

"Fine then" he says leaving me flapping his wings away and then a similar image appears of a boy walking away who was in a middle age era costume walking away from me as I held my hand out.

"Boomer!" I screamed as my heart began to throb and my head did so too and before I knew it I was plunged into eternal darkness.

* * *

**Cosmic:**Very sad ending TnT I'm sorry Dx


End file.
